Ghosts and humans are NOT meant to be
by Melinda3
Summary: Sakura is an orphan who is taken in by her aunt and uncle. When she dies...
1. Goodbye

Hi! I'm Melinda! This is the first time I'm writing a Card Captor Sakura fic so go easy on me! This story's plot is something like a Hong Kong drama called, "A Smilling Ghost Story". (I don't live in Hong Kong! I just watch the dramas! The show is quite nice! Did you see it before?) The story is according to some Chinese believers. (Though I'm a Chirstian myself! ^_^") It is about an orphan, who was adopted by her aunt and uncle as their own child... I can't give away the story so read! It was a Cantonese show, so I can't give a direct translation. And if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry because I need that personality for my story.  
  
** MAIN CHARACTERS **  
  
Syaoran Li Xiao Lang : 22 years old  
Eriol Hiiragizawa : 22 years old  
Takashi Yamazaki : 31 years old  
Wong Lai Chun : 22 years old  
Sakura Kinomoto Ying Fa : 21 years old  
Tomoyo Daidouji : 22 years old  
Chiharu (I don't know her surname so if you do, review and tell me! Or just say its random) : 29 years old.  
  
********************  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"LOOK! A contest! An eating contest!" Tomoyo shouted pointing to a flyer.   
  
"Yeah, and if we win, we get to bring home all the furniture we can carry!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Yeah! It will be handy for our new house!!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Mum, can Tomoyo and I join it?" Sakura asked eagerly.   
  
"Of course you can," Mrs. Daidouji said. "After all, both of you are already adults!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Tomoyo, isn't it time for you to hand over the money to Mr. Lee?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot! I better get going!!" Tomoyo said as she rushed out of the door, carrying a giant envelope with her.  
  
Tomoyo walked to a taxi and motioned it to stop. When the taxi stopped, a man, about her age pushed her and went inside the taxi. Tomoyo was very angry and began to bang on the window. The the man who pushed Tomoyo opened the window and said, "Get another taxi, lady." Tomoyo didn't say anything, entered the taxi, took all the parcels which belonged man who pushed her and threw it out of the window. The man was furious.  
  
"What's your probelm, lady??"  
  
"I stopped the taxi, I ride the taxi!"  
  
After that, the taxi began to move. Unknown to Tomoyo, along with the man's parcels, she had thrown her envelope away as well..  
  
** a few minutes later **  
  
In Mr. Lee's office...  
  
"AAaaahhh!!" Tomoyo screamed. "That bastard! He took my envelope!!! I'm sorry Mr. Lee, can I hand the money for the house tomorrow??"   
  
"I'm sorry, I will take the money next week but you must pay more interest!" Mr. Lee said angrily. "Many people are interested to buy the house, yet I keep it reserved for you and your family!"  
  
"But Mr. Lee, I promise that I will pay!" Tomoyo begged. She was extremely angry with the man who delayed the taxi and took the document.  
  
"No, it is raised to two hundred thousand." Mr. Lee said strictly. Tomoyo's mouth opened wide.  
  
"But it is twice as much as it was before!"  
  
"I know, now go, I have a lot of business to attend to,"  
  
Tomoyo almost cried. When she was walking out of the office she banged into a man. When she was about to apologise, she saw a familiar envelope and looked up quickly. "YOU!!" both of them screamed.   
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE ME LOSE A DEAL!" Tomoyo cried tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm returning the envelope, am I? Besides, You got to ride on the taxi! And, I was late to buy a lottery ticket!" the man said furiously.  
  
"ARGH! I got to go home now or else I'm be beating you into a bloody pulp!" Tomoyo said wiping her tears. She picked up her envelope and stomped home. (O.o Scary isn't she??? This is 100% OOC!)  
  
** at Tomoyo's house **  
Living room/ hall  
  
"He said we have to pay double..." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"There, there, Tomoyo. Don't worry, I take out all my savings and you will pay him next week." Sakura said.   
  
"But it is still not enough!" Tomoyo wailed.  
  
"Remember the eating competition, we will get a prize of 900,000$! We just have to combine our savings and the prize money to pay Mr. Lee. We don't have to tell aunt and uncle if you don't want to." Sakura said, trying to comfort her cousin.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, if you weren't here I would have broke down already. It was all because of the stupid bastard!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hoe? Tomoyo? Is that really you? Who are you and what have you done to my dear cousin?" Sakura asked, joking.  
  
"HEY!!" Tomoyo said annoyed, as she punched Sakura's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Nothing, its just that you never curse before!" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Curse about what?" a voice said. Both girls turned to see Mr. Daidouji at the door.  
  
"Tomoyo...." Sakura began but Tomoyo clasped her hand over Sakura's mouth to prevent her from talking.  
  
"No, I was playing a video game in an arcade store and when I was about to win, I ran out of money." Tomoyo said, hoping her father would buy it.  
  
"Then why are you putting your hand over Sakura's mouth?" Mr. Daidouji asked.  
  
"We were planning a surprise for you and mum but Sakura wanted to reveal it." Tomoyo said as she took away her hand from Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, uncle." Sakura said, trying her best not to giggle.  
  
"I hope your surprise turns out well... Tomoyo, did you give the money to Mr. Lee already?" asked Mr. Daidouji.  
  
"Uh... Yes, of course! You know I'm dependable!" Tomoyo said, trying her best to smile.  
  
"Good. I have to get back, there's many customers waiting for a taxi."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When Mr. Daidouji disappeared out the door, both the girls sighed heavily.  
  
"Now its my turn to go out, I have to withdraw my money and register for the competition." Sakura said.  
  
"You almost gave away the secret you know!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. See you later!"  
  
***************  
  
Sakura walked towards the bank when she saw a man at a corner cursing. Sakura did not know that it was the same man whom her cousin encountered that morning. She approached him. "May I help you?" she asked politely.   
  
"Can you lend me 10$? I really need it to save someone!" he asked.  
  
"Hoe? Here 30$ keep it! Now quickly go and save the person!!!" Sakura said anxiously.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, my name is Eriol." Eriol said as he walked away.  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked into the bank. The bank manager was there, teaching a few ladies which share to buy. (something like that, I didn't catch what he really said that time!) Sakura walked to the bank counter to withdraw money. The bank manager couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful. At that time, Sakura was arguing with the lady behing the counter because the lady said she could not find her saving account. The lady brought her to see the bank manager.  
  
"Good morning, madam, I'm Syaoran Li, the manager of this bank. May I help you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I think your bank has lost my money or something! They said they could not find my account, Mr. Li!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was about to answer when a masked robber entered the bank and started shooting the ceiling with a gun. He grabbed Syaoran and pointed the gun at his head while shouting, "Give me all your money!!" Most of the ladies in the bank screamed. The robber panicked and ran out of a building. A few policemen arrived. The robber simply shot the sky in panic, still holding Syaoran. One of the bullets hit a sign board which caused it to collapse. A little boy was standing under it, crying. Sakura saw him and pushed the boy away. The sign board dropped on her. 


	2. Tomoyo? A mother? No kidding!

Hello again! This is the second chapter! Oh yeah, sorry I killed Sakura and made Takashi so old and delayed the story.. It is according to the plot! Before you read the next chapter, here is a few things some Chinese believe. I got it from my grandmother. (I'm Chinese yet I don't know! @.@" )   
1) If someone dies, they will be born again, whether in the shape of an animal or human.  
2) Some Chinese burn money or food for the dead, they say it well reach the dead person. It is not real money though, it is the kind you can buy in some stores. I've seen some people burn it. They pronounce it as pay-kim. I think it's Chinese.  
The rest if they are important I will write them down!! Besides, I made Lai Chun and the others you don't recognize up! And hey, I like the drama BUT I don't the religion. Um.. to T+C (Takashi+Chiharu) fans, the couple doesn't show until in the later chapters!  
  
** MAIN CHARACTERS **  
  
Syaoran Li Xiao Lang : 22 years old  
Eriol Hiiragizawa : 22 years old  
Takashi Yamazaki : 31 years old  
Wong Lai Chun : 22 years old  
Sakura Kinomoto Ying Fa : 21 years old  
Tomoyo Daidouji : 22 years old  
Chiharu (I don't know her surname so if you do, review and tell me! Or just say its random) : 29 years old.  
  
********************  
LAST TIME  
********************  
  
"Good morning, madam, I'm Syaoran Li, the manager of this bank. May I help you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I think your bank has lost my money or something! They said they could not find my account, Mr. Li!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was about to answer when a masked robber entered the bank and started shooting the ceiling with a gun. He grabbed Syaoran and pointed the gun at his head while shouting, "Give me all your money!!" Most of the ladies in the bank screamed. The robber panicked and ran out of a building. A few policemen arrived. The robber simply shot the sky in panic, still holding Syaoran. One of the bullets hit a sign board which caused it to collapse. A little boy was standing under it, crying. Sakura saw him and pushed the boy away. The sign board dropped on her.  
  
*******************  
ChApTeR OnE  
*******************  
  
The robber panicked and ran away from the area but the police didn't succeed to catch him. Everyone crowded around Sakura. Syaoran was giving her a 'mouth to mouth' in hopes that she would survive. It was hopeless because Sakura was also shocked by electricity. (Sorry couldn't find a word) A few paramedics arrived to the area. They carried Sakura's body and shoved it into an ambulance.  
  
  
********************  
In ThE HoSpItAl  
********************  
  
'Where am I?' Sakura thought, looking around.  
  
'Thats me!! How can I be two people at a time??' Sakura jumped at the thought. Could she be... dead? No it can't be! She cannot die at such a young age! It would be simply unfair to her.  
  
"Sakura! Follow me!!" a man with weird clothes called.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Sakura asked terrified of the man.  
  
"Follow me! I am here to bring you to heaven(OK, I don't know what they call heaven in what the Chinese believe).  
  
"NO! HELP! TOMOYO! POLICE! ANYBODY!" Sakura screamed as she ran away. The man simply grinned and disappeared. Sakura tried to open a locked door to into a basement of some kind. The man that she saw a few minutes ago appeared before her.   
  
"Wait, you're dead! Every dead person, thing... whatever goes up there!" he said.  
  
That made Sakura stop dead in her tracks. "I'm dead???"  
  
*******************  
LaTeR  
*******************  
  
"Why did you die?!" Tomoyo cried, facing the dark sky which was pouring with rain. The funeral was just over and everyone had already went home, except the Daidouji family.  
  
"We were supposed to enter the eating contest! Buy a house! Each have a room! Play with our children!!" Tomoyo shouted as she heard a thunder roar. Tomoyo fell down to her knees and sobbed. Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji tried to calm Tomoyo down and bring her back. The Daidouji family was crushed at the news... Especially Tomoyo. Sakura's cousin. Sakura's best friend..  
  
********************  
Some place where no human can ever go. Unless they're dead, that is.  
********************  
  
"Sorry for scaring you just now." the man apologized.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I made such a big fuss. What's your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Wong Lai Chun."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're going to reach in a few seconds.. Here!" Lai Chun said.  
  
Sakura saw the most amazing sight of all. First she saw images of what happened to her life a long time ago and just happened. When she looked up, she saw the most beautiful building she had ever seen. They were all colourful but there was absolutely NO sign of anyone or anything there.  
  
"So... mind telling me a bit history?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Lai Chun said smilling at her for the first time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see." Both of them walked (Is it the word) towards the beautiful building.  
  
"I used to be scared of ghosts. Now I am one!" Sakura said giggling. A door suddenly opened. Sakura and Lai Chun went through the door and into a room. In the middle of the room, a creature sat on a throne with guards on each side of him. (OK not a creature but thats what it looked like. Positive.)   
  
"You are a pure and kind girl that do not desrves to die.. You shall be born again soon. You can take the best of the best rooms." a voice boomed. Sakura was confused but something inside her told her not to ask any question.  
  
"Thank you your highness." Sakura said as if she was a robot.  
  
The two left the room. "What did he mean by born again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Soon we will be born again in another form. Different from what we are now, I think." Lai Chun said pleasantly.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Sakura asked. Lai Chun kept quiet for a while.  
  
"Shall I show you the room you will be staying in?" Lai Chun said trying to change the subject while walking to another room, slightly smaller than the room they went in before.  
  
"Is this the room I will be staying in?" Sakura said, as she gasped for the room was beautiful. There were three gigantic glass windows. The walls were pure white. There are handmade carpets everywhere. There are very few furniture but they are very big. And there was a beautiful, breath taking table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yes. Nice isn't it?" Lai Chun said.  
  
"Nice? Are you kidding? This is beautiful, breath taking, gorgeous! You name it!" Sakura replied, still awed by the sight before her.  
  
"Hm.. It IS the best of the best rooms." Lai Chun agreed, rubbing his fingers against his chin.  
  
"Back to the born again stuff. Do you know where I can find out who real parents are?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In the library, but you can't go there. It is strictly forbidden." Lai Chun said.  
  
"Please.." Sakura begged, giving Lai Chun puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh... Alright." Lai Chun said giving in. 'This Sakura is such a nunsaince!'  
  
********************  
  
Both of them sneaked in the library catiously. Only it didn't look like a library. When they came to a gigantic screen, Lai Chun motioned Sakura to stop.  
  
"This is it. Keep as quiet as you can. We don't want to risk getting caught." Lai Chun whispered. Sakura nodded in reply. Lai Chun pulled out a keyboard out of nowhere which surprised Sakura but she kept quiet. Then Lai Chun began to type. The screen came to life. Sakura coould make up a image.  
  
"That's your future mother." Lai Chun whispered.  
  
"It's Tomoyo! Who's my father then?" Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Hm.. That's your future father." Lai Chun said.  
  
"That's Eriol! The guy I met along the way to the bank!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
Tomoyo had a dull expression on her face, burning some 'pay-kim'. She wore a black dress. After all, she was in mourning. Her violet eyes that used to be cheerful became sad and dull.  
  
'What did you leave us??' Tomoyo thought sadly.  
  
She bumped into her mother when she turned around who was carrying a plate of fried prawns. Tomoyo's mother had the same expression on her face as Tomoyo had.  
  
"Burn this for Sakura." Mrs. Daidouji said, her voice emotionless.  
  
"OK." Tomoyo replied blankly.  
  
"ARGH! We must stop this! We can't keep mourning for Sakura forever!" Mrs. Daidouji shouted.  
  
"I know that. I just can't help it!!" Tomoyo cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Look at me! You go back and work in the store! You know that Sakura will be upset if she sees you like this!" Mrs. Daidouji said.  
  
"You are right, mum. I'll go and see Mr. Ling to see whether. I can start working early." Tomoyo said drying her tears. 'Sakura, I hope you have a happy life up there..'  
  
*********************  
  
"This is weird! I mean Eriol? Some kind of street guy meeting Tomoyo the lady with looks who can attract a billionaire?" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, not everything makes sense!" Lai Chun replied.  
  
"Hm... Maybe you're right! Hey, as a ghost, spirit... whatever I am, am I able to go to the human world?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course." Lai Chun said as he got ready to stand up.  
  
"HEY! Where are you going??!!" Sakura cried.  
  
"I have my own business to attend to." Lai Chun said. A few seconds later, he disappeared.  
  
"Might as well visit Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
*********************  
  
DoNe!! Sorry again for the delay! Well, anyways review CaN't YoU? Besides IOU a third chapter by next week. ^@^  
Thanx for reading!  
  
~Melinda~ 


End file.
